


Life Eternal

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Cardinal Copia cannot come to terms with the death of Papa Emeritus III.





	Life Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ghost fic. Or at least the first that I'm putting out there.

The moonlight shone through thin clouds in the dark winter sky. The stars sparkled and seemed to dance on the black canvas. The untouched, pure white, crispy and fresh snow covered the ground and rested on the tops of the grey headstones in the cemetery.

A lone figure exited the church and walked warily through the gates, carrying a single black rose. The figure walked slowly but steadily in red robes towards a single grave near the front of the rows. 

Stopping, the man sat down in the fresh snow, not caring about his clothes getting wet or feeling cold. He was always cold these days without the warmth of the person who lay in the ground beneath him.

He let out a broken sigh as he tried to hold back his tears. 

It had been several months since he’d lost the one who had been his shining light. But still the sting of death felt fresh in his heavy heart

He traced the elegant letters written on the headstone. Traced out the name of his lover. The man whom he hadn’t held in his arms in months, the man whose lips he would never taste again, the man whom he would never feel inside of him again.

It was all too much and he cried out in the silence of the night. He cried out for his lover, calling out his name in the darkness. A name that would never again answer his cries.

Tonight he had thought about joining him. About taking his own life just to hear his voice again, to get the chance to feel close to him again. 

Did he wish for him to join him? No, he thought. He had known that his time was up and he’d instructed his lover to be strong when he was gone.

But he couldn’t be strong not anymore. He was giving up and he hoped that when he comes face to face with his lover in hell that he’d forgive him.

“Forgive me for what I’m about to do,” he said as he pulled a shiny silver dagger from his robes. “Forgive me Papa, for I cannot go on without you.”

Cardinal Copia pulled the sleeves up on his robes and took the dagger, firmly slicing from elbow to wrist on each arm. He laughed at the pain. It stung and burned but was nothing compared to the pain he felt living without his beloved Papa. 

His blood, hot, wet and slightly sticky ran down his arms and fell onto the beautiful pristine snow beside him. It was almost surreal he realized as he watched himself bleed. He was starting to get light headed and he lay down in the snow, resting his head beside the stone that held his beloved’s name. 

“I’m coming to be with you,” he muttered, lifting a weak hand to touch the name. “I’m coming to burn with you, forevermore. My Papa…” 

Copia’s hand dropped to the ground, his eyes closed. As he took his last breath, the black rose fell onto the snow.


End file.
